


Restart

by GhostofEden



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Hiro Hamada, Alternate Universe, Angst, Depressed Hiro Hamada, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Hiro Hamada/Original Male Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Universe Manipulation, bad language, cursing, not graphic though, time-whimey stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofEden/pseuds/GhostofEden
Summary: "𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘏𝘪𝘳𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘛𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘚𝘪𝘹 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰, 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵...𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘯..."------------Unfortunately, for Tadashi, there was one man out there unwilling to let the past go. A chain of events will lead to many things Tadashi never thought possible.AU/Time-Travel/Time Manipulation. READ THE TAGS.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just wrote it, also, I am not a professional writer, so sorry if my work seems a but stilted, I am working on it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.s - Sorry this first chapter is a bit of a mess, but please read it all! You're gonna need it! It will probably get confusing if you don't! Also...PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!!

_[Prologue]_

Tadashi Hamada never thought he would become something like an actual, real-life superhero.

But after putting on the helmet 6 years ago to protect his little brother's legacy, things were never the same. After finding out his brother's death was never an accident, he, along with his friends, decided to fight back against a villain who would stop at nothing to get their own revenge. However, after finding out that the man they were fighting against was Robert Callaghan, Tadashi almost snapped that day. Everything he knew was wrong, the man he looked up to was responsible for his brother's untimely death. It was all so very wrong.

But he couldn't kill him.

Hiro wouldn't want that. 

So the team continued on. They defeated Callaghan (who is now sitting in jail) and saved Abigail Callaghan from being lost forever in the portal. Everything seemed to fit back into place after that, but a Hiro sized hole would forever remain inside the hearts of those close to him. It wasn't easy, not at all, but they eventually moved on.

6 years passed with Big Hero 6 still going strong, and with the arrival of new villains and vigilantes alike threatening to disrupt the balance of peace in San Fransokyo, people needed them more than ever.

This, is where the story begins.

_[Prologue end]_

* * *

LOCATION : San Fransokyo Prison

TIME : 12:32

"You have a visitor, Callaghan, I trust you'll be on your best behavior?" The prison guard chuckled. Said man looked up from the ground, his dark, cold eyes staring up at the guard. He rarely got visitors nowadays, even his daughter never visited him after she found out what he tried to do. He was a dangerous, unstable man, after all. Who would want to see him anymore?

The guard brought him into a private visiting room. His hands were still cuffed. Even so, he had no intention of escaping anyways, there was no point when even your own daughter gave up on you, after all. It was all pointless. But enough about personal issues and idiotic emotions. There was a visitor to greet.

After sitting down in the chair, the guard cuffed his wrists to the bars at the back of the chair, stepping away to stand by the door. Robert just huffed, and looked up to see who this visitor really was, he couldn't recognize the man at all. Black shades, short dark hair, he looked like a normal business man. However, he did have a smirk on his face that was a little unnerving. For some reason, his presence just sent shivers down Robert's spine, and he didn't know why."Robert Callaghan." The stranger states, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Zeke Kingly." He waved his hand in the air, a fake smile replacing his creepy smirk. Robert nodded in acknowledgement, watching as the man pulled up a sleek, black briefcase and set in on the metal table. He then fiddled around with the lock, popping it open quickly before taking out a white folder. Robert eyed the man warily as he opened it and took out a small photo and laid it out on the table. Robert gasped,

"Do you know this young man?" Kingly asked, tapping softly on the table. Robert nodded, "Tadashi Hamada. I know him." He glared at the man suspiciously, but the other only smiled, true intentions hidden by his dark shades. "Good. Next one-" he slid over another photo and flipped it over, " How about this one?" He asked quietly. Robert leaned forward as much as he could, he shook his head, "No. Not at all. Never seen her.". The young lady in the photo had long brown, curly hair. Her eyes were an icy blue. It was all topped off with red framed glasses that made her eyes appear bigger than they should. She was beautiful, no doubt, but Robert never seen her before in his life. 

Kingly smiled, taking Tadashi's photo off the table and replacing it with three more photos, and flipped them over.

They were three boys, each in their own picture. The one on the left seemed the youngest of all with such light blonde hair it almost looked white. His eyes were a dark blue, and his face was framed by some cute nerdy glasses. He was shorter than the rest as well, only reaching to their shoulders, at least. He stuck his tongue out at the camera, revealing a shiny white tongue piercing. Robert frowned, "Never seen him." He said absentmindedly, and moved on to the next boy that caught his attention, his photo was all the way to the right. He had steel colored hair, more like a dark and ashy grey. It was dyed, most likely. His eyes were an eerie sort of toxic green. His round eyes told no stories, but seemed to bore into Robert's soul. He seemed mysterious, and a bit of a trouble-maker, if the middle finger he held up towards the camera was anything to go by.

"Don't know him, but the one in the middle..." he trailed off. This young man had dark hair too, pulled back into a small ponytail. He had warm brown eyes, and a gapped tooth smile that screamed innocence. The only odd things were the black ear piercings along with a small black nose piercing. There was something so familiar about this boy, yet he couldn't put a finger on it. He held up a peace sign towards the camera

Kingly, however, smiled and took the photos away from his view. "That's all, Robert. Thank you, now I have to ask....what do you know about time travel and alternate dimensions?"

Robert was taken aback. That was an odd sort of question that he only heard weird conspiracy theorists rant about. Yet, with Abigail and such, he heard of some things here and there that could be plausible, "Not much, why?" He did not feel like talking about his daughter's test today. Not at all. Kingly smiled, waving the photos in his hand, "Ah. I don't know but-but do you-" he collected his thoughts and leaned forward, "-Do you ever wish that you could go back? Redeem yourself? Do you wish that things happened differently?"

Robert thought for a moment, after years in isolation he has thought many times about those exact questions. Hell, he thought of them today when he was sitting in his cell this morning. "I wish I could." a pause, "But it's not possible." He said bitterly. The other man just smiled wider (and Robert was getting creeped out).

"What if I told you it was?" He said excitedly, tapping on the photos in his hand frantically, "See these kids? They are from an alternate timeline! All separate from ours!" He showed him one of the photos once more, pointing at the familiar boy,

" _This_ , is Hiro Hamada."

_Hiro Hamada_? Robert went cold. That was the boy he let die in the fire all those years ago. The brother of one of his best students. The brother of the one he betrayed. He shook his head frantically, almost becoming hysterical,

"That's-That's i-impossible!" He stuttered out, "He's dead! He has been for a long time! I would've known if he was alive!" Kingly just chuckled darkly, shaking his head, "I know I may seem crazy, but I am not lying..." he put the photos down, glancing up at Robert, shades slipping down his nose,

"These kids are the key to redemption, Robert. I know you can't see it now. But I can prove it to you." He motioned the prison guard over. Robert watched curiously as his cuffs were taken off, the guard smiling evilly as he pocketed them himself. Robert rubbed his wrists, which were raw and red, and looked up at Kingly.

"You are a free man now, Callaghan." He held out his hand, "Let me show you what is possible! Let me take you to redemption!" Robert looked hesitant.

"Let us fix all the wrongs in the world, starting right here-" He leaned forward, "-Right now. "

Maybe this whole situation was a trick, just a bad joke played by a corrupt businessman. But Robert could see it in his eyes, the drive, the passion, the burning, seething hatred that were in them. It reminded of himself all those years ago, as the angry father that just wanted his daughter back, safe and sound. He looked into the void of the man's eyes, and he saw his dark, twisted self come back into the light.

Redemption? Righting all the wrongs? Was it really possible? What did these kids have to do with it? All these questions with no answers.

But the other man stared back, his eyes holding all the answers. Assuring Robert that he would explain, and teach him how. That he would show Robert the true future they could create.

Robert took his hand, and firmly shook it.

That same day, Robert was released from prison. Not a soul heard of it, and no one knew of his escape. No one knew that all the prison guards were replaced that day, or anyone who witnessed him leaving were dealt with. The city was blinded, and Robert snuck out right under their noses.

Even so, the day continued while a storm was beginning to brew on the horizon.

* * *

The theory is as follows (as Zeke Kingly says) : With each new decision comes an opposite decision. In turn, with each new day, year, and month, comes an opposite day, year, and month. So, that must mean that with every timeline, there must be another alternative timeline, yes? 

Think of it like a standard deck of cards(he used to say). 52 cards, with 4 suits consisting of Spades, Clubs, Diamonds, and Hearts. Numbers ranging from two to ten with an Ace, Jack, Queen, and King. Now life deals out these cards, one or maybe more in each hand. You see? Each hand will try to do something different depending on what cards they got. Depending on that choice, a different outcome will be made. That is the theory of alternate timelines, for Kingly, that is.

Confusing, right? But, you see, in Zeke Kingly's timeline, time travel was possible, which means that whatever cards he was dealt, he was able to go back and change them. But then there was a problem...

Whenever he went back, he created an alternate timeline along with it.

**_Kingly was not a smart man._ **

One of the many time traveling laws states : No matter what, you **CAN'T** change the past or some very, very, **VERY** _bad_ things will happen and it will cause some sort of _holeinspaceand- yada yada yada…._

_He didn't listen._

So he went back, changed this and that, came back...and his whole life turned to shambles. He lost his wife, his children. People didn't even know him. He was a lost man in a dimension that wasn't his own. And better yet, the one he ended up in had no time travel machine to use (the model he acquired only malfunctioned). In fact, that whole reality he ended up in was pretty useless in his eyes.

**_Once again, Zeke Kingly was not a smart man._ **

He had no way of going back, or no good cards to play in his hands (as he would say). He screwed himself. That is, until he met _HIM..._

Hiro Hamada was an 18 year old prodigy. After losing his older brother in a fire, he dedicated his life to keeping his legacy alive and creating healthcare robots and new prosthetics for people in need, he was a savior. And as Kingly would learn, he was the leader of the very popular superhero group called Big Hero 6. So, Kingly watched him at every convention, every meeting, every public speaking event before he had the guts to approach the kid, who was in a one armed hug from a friend of his. Nevertheless, he spoke to Hiro with a fake smile and a fake, friendly personality. Honestly, he could care less about the boy, he just wanted to go back to his own dimension.

Hiro Hamada just smiled, and said that he should contact him if he was so interested in science and such.

But Kingly wanted so much more.

He listened to the kid talk to him, lecture him. He watched as the kid wrote his own theories on a white board and stammer excitedly about all the robots him and his team were currently making. Zeke only watched with fake curiosity as he waited for the right moment to ask the kid his own questions.

He waited _half a year_ before he caved, and asked the young Hamada what he thought about time travel, and his answer was this:

"Entirely possible," he pulled his hair back into a short ponytail (if you could even call it one, honestly) and huffed out an exhausted puff of air, "With the right technology, and the right placement, and the right amount of power, one could-"

But that was all Zeke was willing to hear before he jumped upon the opportunity. He would help Hiro in anyway he could, provide the funds, the parts, the people. _Anything_. Anything at all to get back home. Anything to see his wife smile again. Anything to see his children laugh and play in the backyard, even if it was just one more time. But he kept his true intentions to himself.

Hiro made blueprints, sketches, mini articles and essays about what to do and what _not_ to do. He recorded the process, piece by piece. It was surprising, considering all the hero work the kid did. But Kingly pretended to be oblivious to that fact, at least, for now.

Until...something happened.

Big Hero 6 was involved in a big drug bust with the most notorious gang of villains they have met to date.

Long story short, Hiro Hamada was the only survivor.

The place was rigged from the start, and once they tied down the last man, the leader, he blew up the place using a button he hid in the back pocket of his jeans, Hiro, the only one outside, witnessed the explosion that rocked the Earth. His friends, his brother's robot, all gone in an instant. He was in shock, hopeless as he watched them all reduced to nothing.

_There were no bodies to bury._

At the funeral, Kingly stood in front of the last of the Hamada's. The boy stood as still as a statue, holding his small family together as he too, tried to hold in his tears. Kingly even let a few fake tears fall himself.

A month after the incident, Hiro was starting to get better. He made new friends while going to some group therapy sessions...

They were all really, really smart too.

It was then, at that moment, Kingly told Hiro of his true intentions. He told Hiro of his theories and his wishes, his hopes, his dreams. He explained everything that went through his head and why he wanted to go through with it. He expected sympathy,

_But Hiro turned away._

The young Hamada said it was wrong, that he shouldn't change the past. Kingly tried to persuade him to go back and save his friends but no. He just turned away from the man and pushed him away. He just avoided Kingly from then on, taking his plans and running into his Aunt's arms for safety.

**_But now, Kingly was an angry man._ **

All the ideas of destruction, all the things he could come up with blended into one. Kingly may not have been smart at the beginning, but Hiro taught him well....

He followed Hiro, wherever he went. Talking and talking and harassing him to the point where he was about to call the police on him but he stopped the boy. He said, "We could fix everything, Hiro, my boy!" He shook the boy's shoulders, "Just some things here and there! And they can be fixed! Your friends could be alive again!" He leaned forward, "Your _brother_ could be alive again!"

Then, Hiro surprised him ( _or perhaps snapped due to his already emotionally scarred mind_ ) and agreed to help him work on a time machine. As long as they had rules.

The (hypothetical) rules were as followed :

Number One : **No** meeting your other self! Leave yourself alone!

Number Two : **Do not** mess with anyone else's lives, even if it would make your life better.

Number Three : Every decision made will (potentially) create another alternative timeline, so keep new decisions to a minimal.

Number Four : **Do not** tell anyone you're a time traveller/dimension traveller. They probably won't believe you anyways but whatever.

Finally, Number Five : If someone is already dead in another timeline, **DO NOT** try and go back to change it.

Now, you may be wondering, well, if I just go back it's fine, but no. You see, some dimensions are connected (As Hiro hypothesized) so you should only travel along your own time stream to try and keep the balance of the universe. Hiro said, "If the balance is thrown off, we could wind up screwing up everyone and everything. We don't want to do that now, do we?" as he typed away on his keyboard. "Then again, your timeline probably wasn't connected to mine, right? You jumped I guess...." he mumbled, "Don't know how that would be possible though. You sure you still wanna go through with this?"

Kingly chuckled, a fake smile upon his face as he strapped the newly built transportation device to his side. This one model was able to bring you there and back once and that was it (Hiro modeled it after Krei's design actually, but smaller). Kingly smiled as the tiny machine powered on, glowing a bright icy blue. "I'm ready." He said, "Where to?"

"San Fransokyo, 37 years ago, year 2000. January 23rd." Hiro stated, "pop open the side panel and crack the small green lever to go back-" he took out his own version of the device, "-I enter the time and place here, you go...Let's see if it works!"

Long story short, _it did_.

But Kingly knows they could do much better....

Kingly said that, if they were to put the two devices together, they could create one, very powerful machine. "But we need something to connect us to this timeline." He stated, "If we didn't, we would probably be lost."

Kingly frowned, all of his hopes and dreams going down the drain, "What do you _mean_?"

Hiro leaned back in his chair, blowing out and exhausted puff of air, "This is just a theory but, if we truly are messing with alternative timelines..." he paused, shaking his head, 

"You said it was like a deck of cards, but think of it like a cake with layers instead." He stood up and brought over a white board, quickly drawing his theory out, "Think of a bunch of cakes laid out, ours is this one-" he circled one of many he drew out, "-and each layer of the cake is a timeline, but the _whole_ cake represents one _whole dimension_." He sighed, "My point is, I exist in this dimension AND all the timelines connected to it, but each TIMELINE is different, yet the DIMENSION remains the same. Going to a different dimension, a different cake, would cause unbalance, and our dimension wouldn't know how to deal with that sort of strain..." he capped the marker, satisfied with his work, "You came from a different cake, a different dimension, which is the one outlier here. Yet is the only hypothetical reason as to why we HAVE to stay connected, Zeke."

Zeke, however, was furious, "But what about my own dimension? My own family?"

Hiro sighed, "Zeke....I don't think we could get you there."

_And all he saw was red._

* * *

Things crumbled down after that, internally at least. Zeke still had a fake happy-go-lucky attitude with Hiro, but no matter what they did, it was never enough. They combined the devices, kept something they called a "Gateway" in their timeline and left for another, and returned without trouble. _They did it_ , they created time travel! Hiro was happy, yet, Kingly was not.They have yet to come across another dimension, they didn't know how to get there. They needed more people, a bunch of smart educated minds to help them but Kingly refused, they wouldn't be as accepting as Hiro already was. For now, going back and forth was just a test, since they never ended up in the same timeline more than once, something always changed.

Hiro said that they were making to many alternative timelines, but Kingly didn't care. He just wanted a way to go back!

So Kingly started breaking some of their rules.

He started small, making an odd decision here and there. Changing the outcomes of futures he had no control over. Hiro tried to stop him, but he just smiled, and assured him that it would be okay.

Then he tried finding himself (no luck, he didn't exist in this dimension,after all) only to stumble upon a few intelligent individuals that could help him. He decided to take them back with him, Hiro stopped him. Kingly didn't like it. 

Back in this current timeline, Kingly started to get of some corrupted individuals on his side. He told them his plans, his ideas, and the power he could give them to change their lives. _And they listened to him._

Kingly was gaining power, and Hiro was getting suspicious.

_But it was too late._

Pretty soon, Kingly forced Hiro to make duplicate traveling devices and Gateways. "If you don't do it, your beautiful Aunt will pay for it." He said, the people he recruited behind him as Hiro stood in front of their lab door protectively. He shook his head, "You wouldn't!" He spat, Kingly smiled. Gesturing his minions to take Hiro away, kicking and screaming.

_This would be fun._

* * *

No matter how hard Hiro rejected it, no matter how hard he begged him to stop, Kingly continued on with his ways. He kept the young Hamada in isolation, only to be used as a soundboard or taken out to do some work that one of Kingly's minions could not. His Aunt became suspicious, but the man just assured her that what they were doing was going to help people.

In reality, it was to _ruin_ their lives.

If Kingly couldn't be happy, why should everyone else get to be? If everyone was in their own timeline, why couldn't he be. In his mind, it didn't make sense. But really, he was just given a bad hand of cards that he kept playing over and over only to get the same outcome. He was stuck in the same cake, alone, but _powerful_.

_Until one day, it all came crashing down._

The world was falling apart, wars, death, and famine plagued every country. People appeared out of thin air. Others became sick and died within days. Inside their warehouse though? Everything was fine. Like nothing ever happened. No one knew what was going on except Kingly and his crew. Hiro, locked away from the outside world. Would never know that his Aunt died along with all those others on the street. He would never know that the world was slowly turning into a desolate wasteland filled with corpses.

_Until Hiro left him._

He took one of the prototype devices, planning on using it to get Aunt Cass and himself out but once he stepped outside his world crumbled.

Then all _he_ saw was _red_.

Crushing the device under his heel, he stomped right back into the old warehouse building, pushing and shoving and fighting his way to face Kingly again.

_He never made it._

They put him in his room once again, chained him to a metal chair and left him in solitude. Kingly wanted to watch him suffer, not die, not soon anyways. So they were forced to drug him and feed him. To spare you the details, Hiro was detached from the world, and Kingly continued to wreak havoc among other timelines, one by one. He brought people back for his cause, but no matter he did, he was never able to find one to help him jump dimensions like he did that in what felt so long ago. He never wanted to admit to himself that Hiro was probably the most capable of them all to try and achieve dimension hopping, he was the smartest. Yet, Kingly couldn’t accept it. Numerous timelines were torn apart, and several more took its place, he was searching for something, anything, in order to achieve what he really wanted. The people following him were as sick and twisted as he was. It was a mess, to put simply, a real mess.

So, when Kingly himself jumped to another timeline, looking for another person to take back with him, and he saw none. He thought all hope was lost, that is, until he heard of Robert Callaghan, and by extension, Tadashi Hamada and his own group of superhero friends. He met various villains, all of which had their own sets of skills and got on their good sides by doing their dirty work. He pushed, he injured, and murdered his way to the top of their underground ranks. They called him _The King_. He liked the feeling of it. 

_No....he LOVED it._

  
  
  


He started taking children off the streets and turning them into villains of their own. He gave them the tools for their new sick and twisted minds. He gave them all the right cards to do so. Sending some back in time with the spare devices he took with him. They would be good for his army, he was sure of it.

So, here he was, almost a year later, leading Callaghan on his own path to destruction with a whole army of twisted individuals at his disposal. Callaghan's first mission?

Retrieve Hiro Hamada, and bring him back to Kingly in this timeline.

* * *

3 MONTHS AFTER CALLAHAN WAS RELEASED.

LOCATION : LUCKY CAT CAFÉ

**TADASHI**

"Can we not jump into the ocean next time? My clothing is not exactly waterproof and the salt makes me itch!" Wasabi complained as he peeled off his armour, the rest doing the same in the Hamada's garage. Tadashi shook his head goodnaturedly, "Unless we have more robotic canines after us, we won't!"

It was another successful run tonight, they helped the police apprehend about 5 different villains tonight, all somewhere on the most wanted list. No one was really injured so Tadashi counted it was a clean victory. So as he peeled off the last of his own red plated armor (he mostly matched Baymax) he smiled at his team,

"Great job guys!" He glanced at the clock, wincing at what he saw, "No patrol tomorrow. I think the city can handle one day without Big Hero 6. We need to rest." they all bid each other goodbye. Wasabi patting Tadashi on the arm gently. They all knew the real reason to be off tomorrow,

_Tomorrow would mark 6 years since Hiro died._

Every year, without fail, the Hamada's would visit his grave and tell Hiro stories of things that happened recently. They would place flowers on his grave and pat the headstone. If it was dirty, Tadashi always brought along a bottle of water and a rag to clean it off. It was the least he could do. Then, his Aunt Cass would smile and hug his arm, squeezing it tightly. It was hard for both of them, but at least they had each other.They would stay like that for an hour, before driving home and eating Hiro's favorite meal. Cass even made a special cupcake for her customers the day after, topped with a couple gummy bears, they were a hit.

So, yeah, nothing but remembering Hiro tomorrow.

As his friends left, Tadashi took Baymax upstairs, slowly sitting down on his bed and sighing. Tomorrow will be a long day for everyone involved.

* * *

Across the city, Zeke Kingly was a mess. Callaghan was nowhere to be seen and the many men and women that followed The King were running around frantically,

**"WHO LOST HIM?"** He bellowed, "There was one, only one! How could all you insolent pieces of trash lose one fucking kid? No wonder none of you have kids! You are all-" biting back his frustration he brought his hands up to his forehead, rubbing his temples tiredly. "I sent Yokai to patrol the docks for any signs of the superheroes, someone get on the comms and tell him to get back here immediately!" 

He slammed his office door behind him, pushing all the papers off his makeshift desk onto the floor. He stomped on them harshly, grinding his heel into the papers.

He was able to persuade Robert into going to his timeline to retrieve Hiro was fairly easily. After creating a new "pocket-sized" machine to transport between worlds (as Robert called it) with the help of many different intelligent minds, going back and forth was now a bit easier thanks to Callaghan.

_(However, little did they know, all this back and forth was going to have even more consequences...)_

2 months ago, Callaghan was able to retrieve Hiro Hamada, and by extension, a small group of villains who they released on to the streets to wreck some havoc.

Even so,while he did want to kill the young Hamada, there was no denying that he was useful. He could create weapons, or even a new machine that would allow them to jump dimensions instead. But he refused. No matter how hard Kingly pushed and prodded, hit and cut, it did nothing. Robert, however, talked him out of killing, for his own revenge was on the older Hamada of this dimension, in which he wanted to break himself. Kingly understood that all too well, and let them be. However, he never let him roam free...

Until now.

Robert currently had Kingly’s personal time machine that they made, if he gets that into his hands soon he wouldn't really need to worry about Hiro. Instead, he could focus on tearing this dimension up piece by piece, reducing it to nothing but atoms. He would make that young Hamada watch it all, too.

But until then, Zeke Kingly just waited in the middle of his ruined office…

_They were so close to a breakthrough, this was only a small set-back, after all…._

* * *

LOCATION : (?)

TIME : 2:27 A.M

Robert Callaghan, also known as Yokai, led Hiro to an abandoned factory building all the way across the city. He was hesitant to trust him, but if it meant getting out of The King's grasp he would do anything. He would even follow the man who was basically The King's right hand man himself if it meant getting out of there. Which is what they were doing now,

Robert opened the rusty, steel doors that lead to the interior of the building, instructing Hiro to go down to the lowest level, which was 4 floors down. Hiro just shook his head in disbelief, but didn’t argue as he stumbled his way down the stairs in the dark, the only light being from the miniature travel flashlight that Yokai gave him to navigate myself. However, after being tortured and held against his will for so long, his legs and arms were shaky. Not to mention the sudden bouts of dizziness that he got every so often.

Once he reached the deepest level, he collapsed against the wall, huffing and puffing out hot breaths of air. While it was chilly this far underground, his adrenaline made his body feel so much hotter. It was uncomfortable.

Robert slowly walked down the stairs, still decked out in his Yokai attire (yet he took off the mask) as he made it to where Hiro was sitting. He sat down, taking in the state Hiro was in, wincing as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’ll be okay here, I promise.”

“Why are you helping me?” Hiro groaned out, “Why do you help me if you are helping Zeke?” Callaghan winced at his scratchy voice, “I realized something,” he started, “You truly can’t change the past. I see that now. I think Kingly sees it too but he refuses to believe it.” He looked into Hiro’s eyes, “He has gone mad with power, Hiro. I am sorry for what he did to you, but I can’t take that back. I can only help you like this, but you have to trust me.”

Hiro stayed silent, Robert sighed,

“In your timeline, I was the one who killed your brother.” He said solemnly, Hiro looked down into the darkness, clenching his bloody fists, “But here- this timeline?” Robert broke off into a whisper, “I killed _you_ , Hiro. Not your brother.”

Hiro looked up in surprise, taken aback by the information. He was shocked, “R-Really? Tadashi-Tadashi is a-alive?” he muttered, Robert nodded, smiling along with him, but then Hiro pulled away, “How can I trust you, though?” he scowled at the man, “After everything you did? After you helped that sick man? How can I trust you?” Robert looked down, thinking, “I can’t prove it to you Hiro, not now.” He said, “-But I know a bunch of people that can help you. Just let me explain. Please, Hiro. Kingly needs to be stopped, and you are the only one I can trust to do it.”

“Why not get Tadashi?”

“Tadashi would never help me, not after what I did.”

Hiro looked into the other man’s eyes, he looked determined, desperate even, to get Hiro to see what he wanted him to see. The young Hamada sighed, giving up. “Okay, I’ll listen. J-Just tell me what you want me to hear.” and Robert leaned back, taking in a deep breath, 

“We are so close to developing a device that can jump to other dimensions, Hiro. You know what will happen once Kingly obtains that kind of power? He would be unstoppable. This timeline’s Big Hero 6 would never be able to stop that man once he brings his whole army over.” Hiro watched as the man pinched the space between his eyes, “The only one that can stop him is you, Hiro. The only reason you’ve been alive this long is because I persuaded him to do otherwise. He believes that I want to get back at your brother by using you but I lied.” a pause, “Hiro, listen to me. Zeke could only be held back for so long. I have someone that can help us- no, help _you_ do this.” He slid a sleek black micro chip out of his pocket. It had red, vein like designs on it that left little to the imagination, Callaghan continued, “This is the key to the time travelling device that will bring Zeke one step closer to jumping dimensions. If we allow him to have this Hiro, there will be no stopping him.”

“Does he know you have it?”

“No, this was actually created by mistake. Once I popped it into the device you helped create, however, It created several gateways, ones that I never dared to touch. I popped it out as quickly as I could and gathered as many people as I could to be on our side. They are each from a different timeline, just like you.” He whispered shakily, “One of them is a skilled surgeon, Hiro.”

“What does that have to do with it?” Hiro asked, only for his question to be met with silence. Eventually, he put two and two together.

“N-No way! You’re not planning on putting that in me? Callaghan is that even safe?”

“I don’t know Hiro. But this thing is too dangerous to be kept in someone’s pocket. If we destroy it, we have no hope of sending Kingly and his minions back to where they came and seal them away for good.” he paused, “While destroying it is the best option, keeping it in the right hands can prevent anyone else from getting it. And-”

“It will give you the power to defeat Zeke.”

Callaghan finished, letting Hiro soak in the new information. It was a lot to take in, but they had to do something soon before Zeke caught on. Hiro looked up at the man in determination,

“When do we start?”

Robert smiled, unlocking his phone and giving his contact a call. They had to do this and soon, for the fate of the whole timeline (and all the dimensions) depends on this moment. If they didn’t do something, Kingly would eventually kill everyone and everything in his path, but now, _they had a chance._

  
_Hiro had a chance, and he was going to take it._

**Chapter 1 - New Game**

**[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/Grammar errors. I am a lazy person so any fixes will be done in a couple chapters! Also, all the time/dimension theories literally came out of my ass, I don't know if it's some actual thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hopefully it makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Any comments/questions are welcome and will eventually be answered.


End file.
